


[Podfic] Ink Your Name Across My Heart by prettyvk

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Post-The Reichenbach Fall, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic. <i>The metaphor is imperfect but still workable. If my long term memory is a hard drive, then my short term memory is RAM. The hard drive became read-only following the illness. New data is stored in RAM and can be used while I remain awake. Going to sleep – ‘turning off’ – wipes the RAM, returning the system to what it was prior to the illness.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ink Your Name Across My Heart by prettyvk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ink Your Name Across My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071940) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 



 

 

 

**runtime 5:37:45**

[Jinjurly Audiofic Archive link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ink-your-name-across-my-heart)

 

Mediafire links:

  * [single mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/f7pid24c7dkdpiz/Ink_Your_Name_Across_My_Heart_by_prettyvk_-_Podfic.mp3) (193 MB)
  * [zip file of mp3 chapters](http://www.mediafire.com/download/23j82y7j5d6oz7p/ink.your.name.across.my.heart.podfic.mp3.chapters.zip) (194 MB)
  * [m4b file](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/iy10fm7den4ktxy/Ink_Your_Name_Across_My_Heart_by_prettyvk_-_Podfic.m4b) (160 MB)



 

 

I love this fic for many things, but above all I _love_ the structure of it. The dual timelines work so damn well, it just makes me wriggle like a puppy. Thank you, prettyvk, for writing it, and for kindly allowing me to record it.

I enjoy doing these, so much. I get to play every character. Ooh, and in this one I got to read dialogue with Moriarty _and_ Mary, both for the first time, as far as I know. I didn't already have 'voices' for them in my mind.

My [next podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/729134) will be really, _really_ long - as in, 20 hours or so! - so it may take me a little while, a month to six weeks.


End file.
